haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Kei Tsukishima
Kei Tsukishima (月島蛍 Tsukishima Kei) is a member of the Karasuno High volleyball club. He often makes fun of Hinata Shouyou's height and teases Kageyama Tobio with the nickname "King." Appearance Tsukishima is very tall and has an average build for a volleyball player. He has blond hair that is cut short. His eyes are brown and he is often seen with a frown on his face. He wears Karasuno's black, orange, and white uniform with the number 11 on it. He is also the only player on the Karasuno team to wear glasses. In Chapter 109 of the manga, Tsukishima starts wearing prescription sports glasses in their match. Personality Tsukishima is very blunt and has a habit of riling people up (usually Hinata or Kageyama). He dislikes “hot-blooded people” and doesn’t like to exert too much effort on any activity due to the experiences of his older brother. History Tsukishima was a lot more cheerful when he was younger and had a very close relationship with his older brother, Akiteru. As a young child, Tsukishima seemed to really like volleyball, arguably due to his older brother’s own love for the sport. However, Tsukishima’s attitude towards volleyball (and club activities, in general) changed when Akiteru entered high school and became a member of the Karasuno High Volleyball Club. Despite practicing very hard, Akiteru failed to become a regular player for Karasuno due to the number of more talented players on the team, including Hinata’s idol, the “Small Giant.” Seeing his older brother’s disappointment, Tsukishima began to think that he shouldn’t put so much effort into club activities, like his brother did, to avoid being disappointed if he fails. Plot Tsukishima is first introduced, along with Yamaguchi Tadashi , while Kageyama and Hinata are practicing outside for the first year three-on-three match where he immediately teases Hinata by calling him an elementary school student. He also talks about Kageyama’s “self-centered tossing” in junior high and the nickname, “King of the Court,” which angers Kageyama. Upon Hinata’s determined declaration that he and Kageyama will definitely win the three-on-three match, Tsukishima says that while it’s important for Kageyama and Hinata to win (since their club membership depends on it), it doesn’t really matter to Tsukishima whether his team wins or not and offers to throw the game, saying that they shouldn’t be taking things so seriously because it’s just a club activity. After the confrontation with Hinata and Kageyama, Tsukishima is seen leaving with Yamaguchi where he states that “uselessly hot-blooded people” like Hinata and Kageyama irritate him. 'FIRST YEAR THREE-ON-THREE MATCH' In the first year three-on-three match, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Karasuno’s Captain, Sawamura Daichi , played against Kageyama, Hinata, and second year Wing Spiker, Tanaka Ryuunosuke . Before the match, Tsukishima purposely taunts the members of the opposing team to make them lose their composure, prompting Sawamura to comment that Tsukishima has a bad personality. At first, Tsukishima easily blocks Hinata’s spikes due to his height advantage. However, his team loses the three-on-three match when Kageyama and Hinata begin using their “oddball quick strike.” After the match, Sawamura tells Tsukishima that Kageyama and Hinata were able to make him play seriously. 'PRACTICE MATCH VS AOBAJOUSAI' Upon their arrival at Aobajousai High , Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, and Kageyama overhear two members of the Volleyball Club badmouthing Karasuno. Tanaka and Tsukishima join forces to intimidate the two Aobajousai players before Sawamura arrives to reprimand them. Towards the end of the match, the coach of Aoubajousai states that Tsukishima is a clever blocker, despite being somewhat lacking in drive. When Oikawa Tooru, Aobajousai’s Captain and Setter, arrives to pinch serve for their team, he aims his powerful serves at Tsukishima after noticing that the latter is not very good at receives. Abilities Tsukishima is an expert blocker although he tends not to apply himself as much as he should. At the moment, he is being coached by Kuroo Tetsurou. Relationships Tsukishima Akiteru Tsukishima has an older brother named Akiteru, who was a member of Karasuno's volleyball club at the same time as the Small GIant. It seems like Akiteru was both the reason for Tsukishima's interest in Volleyball and his current attitude towards it, namely the idea that one should not put too much effort into their club activities because they will only end up getting hurt in the end. Yamaguchi Tadashi Tsukishima is also childhood friends with Yamaguchi Tadashi. Quotes "We're not hung up on winning or losing, so if it'll be troublesome for you guys to lose... how about we throw the game for you?" "...Uselessly hot-blooded people irritate me..." Trivia *His favorite food is strawberry shortcake . *Current concern: On entering high school, he once again has to put up with various people asking how to read the character for his first name. *The character for Tsukishima's first name (蛍) means 'firefly' and can also be read as 'hotaru.' *Tsukishima currently looks like Kamotarou Itou from the anime (Gintama). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Middle Blockers